


I Am Not A Robot

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BTW, Developing Friendships, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Iruma and kiibo are a brotp, K1-B0 is a robot that looks over kiibo, Kiibo learns how to emotion, M/M, Ouma is new in town lmao, Ouma just moved in, Ouma's family is dice and theyre wonderful, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: Kiibo has grown up in the small town of HaruMachi with his father and the robot created to assist him, K1-B0.He knows everyone here and has since he was a child, being casual friends with everyone and nothing more. He's never been forced to meet new people before so what happens when someone new moves in for the first time in his life?This new boy is Ouma Kokichi but his middle name may as well be 'mischief'. He disturbs how things have been for as long as Kiibo can remember and is making him feel things he's never felt before.





	I Am Not A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I even start? I've been holding onto this AU since the beginning of the year and holding myself back from writing due to several reasons but, I finally got some balls today and have decided to post this. I hope you all enjoy this fic as we see Kiibo go from apathetic to lively and in love all because of Ouma. I really hope this AU is well received.

It was a wonderful Saturday morning and fall was crisp in the air. The morning sun shone beautifully into the white and grey kitchen through the small window, reflecting off of the marble table. The birds were chirping and all was calm as sixteen year old Kiibo Iidabashi made his way down oak stairs, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. He rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, greeted by a familiar sight.

 

“Good morning, young master!” K1-B0 said, his mechanical yet both chipper and proper voice ringing out. Kiibo simply nodded at the robot, barely mumbling a reply as he sat down at the table. The fantastic machine was mundane as it was apart of his everyday life. KB was tall and his body was made so that it always looked as if he were wearing formal attire, his hair was light grey and his mechanical eyes were a deep ocean blue. Two black lines ran from beneath his eyes and down to his neck.

 

A cup of coffee was placed before Kiibo and then a lavish plate of waffles, eggs, bacon and various fruits. There was a fork stuck in the pancakes, without a moment of hesitance, Kiibo grabbed it and began shovelling food in his mouth. “Slow down, Kiibo. You will end up choking on your food, at this rate,” the robot warned.

 

The white haired boy immediately bristled, talking with a mouth full of food, “Shush, KB! You _alwaysh_ _shay_ that..! Don't even-” a ridiculous and almost comical cough ripped from the boy's throat, a hand beating on his chest as he chugged water.

 

KB was a nickname Kiibo had given the robot as a child and it stuck over the years, it was a term of endearment now. 

 

K1-B0 simply chuckled and crossed his arms, “Because you always choke.” Satisfied with the narrow cerulean eyes he got in reply, the robot simply turned back to the dishes and continued drying them as he had been before Kiibo had awoken. His mechanical hands worked away quickly, grey fingers showing obvious expertise. “Have you any plans for the day?” He asked, raising a black and thin eyebrow.  

 

Kiibo shook his head, “Not really! I'm just going to ride my bike and probably visit Miu.” 

 

Immediately, at the mention of the strawberry blonde’s name, K1-B0’s white lips pressed into a hard line. That girl was nothing but bad news, a delinquent who was constantly in trouble and had the  _ nerve _ to call herself an inventor. She was vulgar and posed a threat to Kiibo’s development. It was his job to ensure the boy grew up healthy and happy, after all.

 

“Iruma-san…” His voice holds obvious contempt, “I would prefer it if you didn't but I know you won't listen so just be safe.”

 

Kiibo groaned, “Yeah, yeah. See ya later, KB, tell dad not to worry.” With that, the pale boy downed his orange juice and ran to the front door. He snatched his jacket off of the hatrack and ran out to the side of the house, hopping onto his neon blue bike and taking off. K1-B0 simply watched him from the window, a worried expression on his face as he watched Kiibo disappear down the street.

 

HaruMachi was a small town, everyone knew each other and Kiibo had grown up with all of his friends. He’d seen them all grow up into the colorful characters they are now, developing interests and hobbies and even relationships. However, he was rather bland in comparison. They were rambunctious in every sense of the world while Kiibo was reserved.

  
  


He didn't take particular interest in any subjects, he was slightly above average in his studies, had no talents like singing or dancing or drawing. Even when it came to relationships, yeah, he had a lot of friends due to knowing everyone but he didn't have any  _ best _ friends. No one knew his darkest secrets or anything like that.

 

The white haired boy was absolutely terrible when it came to interpersonal communication and had difficulty expressing his feelings. He didn't know what was appropriate to say, found it hard to laugh or cry openly and didn't know how to empathize properly.

 

With a hard turn and running over some poor daisies that were surviving, Kiibo was down another street he knew like the back of his hand. The trees were wonderful hues of orange and brown, the leaves beginning to flutter and pile on the ground.

 

Apparently, he was almost like a robot, Kaito had told him that once. It didn't hurt his feelings, it was honestly true. He talked methodically and almost always wore a neutral expression, he could spout off random facts and was hard to get a reaction out of.

 

He recognized every house instantly, Kaito’s house, Shuichi’s right next to his and then Maki’s, next was the house no one lived in. That's weird, why were there moving trucks? Was someone moving out? No, that couldn't be, he would've been told if someone was moving out so that meant… Someone was moving  _ in _ . 

 

Someone moving into their quaint little town? And only three blocks from Kiibo’s house, at that. Again, he realizes that he knows quite literally everyone in town and has since he was a child. Now, he would be forced to meet someone new? An entire family, it seemed from the sheer amount of items on the front lawn and in the trucks.  _ A large family _ … Kiibo surmised from not only the conflicting items he saw but two people he saw through a window, a man sitting on the porch and a woman speaking to the movers.

 

She was tall, at least six feet and was sporting a perfect figure. She was large in all the right places, Kiibo would respectfully say and noticed how the worker talking to her seemed sufficiently flustered. She looked very wealthy, clad in an expensive looking red dress and diamond jewelry hanging from her wrists, ears and neck. Her smile was dazzling as her silver hair fluttered in the gentle breeze.

 

Kiibo shuddered, his jacket a bit too light for the weather but he paid no mind. He shrank into himself, feeling underdressed in a different just being around that woman. Someone like her was going to be living here? The white haired boy was pretty wealthy, in most people eyes but he wasn't the type of person to wear expensive clothing and jewelry.

 

Kiibo hadn't even realized that he had completely stopped and was just gawking at complete strangers. He couldn't believe it. Meeting new people wasn't something he'd be good at considering how awkward he was with  _ friends _ . And now, he was going to be forced to befriend God knows how many people.

 

_ Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself _ , Kiibo thought. Who knew if any of these people were even his age? They could all be college aged or elementary and middle schoolers! The voluptuous woman was clearly an adult and the man on the porch looked at least nineteen, as well. That brought him a bit of hope and not wanting to have it squandered, Kiibo began biking once more with an urgency, he needed to talk to Miu right away. 

 

He wondered how she would react to the news? Did she already know? So many questions, if she did know had she talked to any of them. Was there someone of their age? Kiibo was so curious and didn't really care that he was being what some would call nosey. This had stirred him, which was rare and as such, needed to be investigated. 

 

Soon enough, he arrived at Miu’s house of disarray. The room she stayed in had boarded up windows and profanity spray painted all around it, the curtains in the window below barely staying up. Kiibo stepped on the creaky stairs of splintering wood, knocking three times before entering quietly. He crept past the living room, casting just a short glance to Miu’s father who was passed out on the couch as usual. 

 

“Miu! I'm coming up!” Kiibo yelled as he was coming up the stairs and out of earshot of the sleeping man, not bothering to take off his shoes as the carpet was filthy. The pictures on the wall smiled at him crookedly as they themselves were crooked, all except the photograph of a young Miu. With her bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks, she made for an adorable and innocent looking kid.

 

Oh, if only they all knew what type of girl she'd grow up into. Not that Kiibo disliked any aspect of Miu, she was who he was closest to. Which was only a bit closer than most but still. The moment her room was in sight, a red light blinked on and the door flew open. Their stood the inventive woman, a gigantic grin on her face.

 

She was clad in a dirty white tee shirt and a short, bubblegum pink skirt. Even more than that, she was covered in oil and soot like smoke was blown into her face recently. Oh, and of course, she had her trusty goggles atop her head.

 

“Kiibs!” She greeted, “Wonderful to see you! Come on into the fuck chamber!” Miu knocked on her door frame with a grin. The profane name was what she'd crowned her room about three years ago at the ripe and hormonal age of thirteen, Kiibo hated it but had grown used to it at this point. Well, Miu was still just as dirty as ever and proudly proclaimed that she'd ‘fuck anybody’.

 

“We have an issue.” Kiibo stated, sounding like a computer warning its owner of a virus. He stalked into her room, steps stiff.

 

The door slammed behind him and Miu raised an eyebrow, “An issue?” She gasped, “Don't tell me, Kiibs! Can you not jack it?! Or,  _ it _ won't even stand up, will it?!” The perverted girl was jumping to weird conclusions already, smacking her dirty hands to her cheeks. The odd looking contraption on the desk was obviously the cause of all the oil. 

 

The white haired boy shook his head, “No, it's nothing like that and even if it was, why would I tell you?” He sat down on her bed that was utterly covered in newspapers and blueprints, trying to push some out of his way to be considerate though it was a lost cause as Miu plopped down on the bed and paid no mind to the papers.

 

Before she could ask what the problem was, Kiibo already found himself speaking, “There are new people moving into town.” There were actual hints of anxiety in his voice and it seems it was lost on the girl beside him.

 

“Awe, what?! Hell fucking yeah!” She cheered, throwing her hands up into the air, “Finally some new ass to tap! Did you see a cute guy?!” Her tone held obvious enthusiasm and was the very definition of excitement. Kiibo, however, calmly shook his head in response. 

 

“Lame…” the strawberry blonde deflated before perking up once more, blushing and drooling, “Were there any pretty girls?! Did they have huge knockers?!”  This time, Kiibo nodded.

 

“There was a very pretty woman and she was...well endowed.” He put much more eloquently than his excited friend and he made sure to add, “However, she was an adult, so…”

 

Miu scoffed, “Give a fuck! I'm the genius inventor with a rockin’ bod, Miu Iruma! No woman can resist my charms and these tits!” The white haired boy simply agreed quietly before continuing.

 

“You're not nervous? To meet new people, I mean.” Kiibo asked, quirking his eyebrow and cocking his head to the side.

 

“Not at all! I meet new people all the time with my mom!” Miu proclaimed proudly, jutting a thumb to her chest. She always became extremely prideful when speaking of her mother and nothing compared to that awe inspired look on her face. Miu’s mother was an international businesswoman meaning she did lots of traveling and whenever she could, she would come to their plain little town and pick Miu up.

 

The blonde would be gone for weeks and sometimes, months at a time on all sorts of adventures. Miu had been to America, France, England, Ireland, Norway, Mexico, Russia and a few other places. Sometimes Kiibo found himself being envious of her adventures but remembered that they were really all the inventor had. Most of the time, she was stuck here with her father.

 

“Kiibo, the trick to meeting new people is to wow them! Do something so cock blowing that they'll fall in love with you immediately!” Miu then let out an uproarious laugh as she smacked her thigh with no mind to her pink skirt that was riding up. Afterwards, she put her hand on her chest and dirtied the white fabric with even more oil. 

 

“I believe the term is ‘mind blowing’ but what exactly can I do? I'm not a cool inventor like you, there's nothing cool about me.” Kiibo said a bit too matter of factly and did not like the incredulous look that was thrown his way. 

 

“You're kidding, right?” Miu asked, putting both hands on her hips, “Your dad is  _ the _ Kyo Iidabashi, the God of the world of robotics! Not only that, you have K1-B0! A literal fuckin’ robot that was  _ created _ to assist you!” 

 

Kiibo doesn't care to correct her, simply shrugging as Miu continues, “All you have to do is show them K1-B0 and they'll fall to their knees to suck-”

 

“Whatever you say, Miu.” He interrupted, putting his hand up in an attempt to silence her and it worked momentarily. Another obnoxious laugh ripped from her throat as she took confident strides back over to the clunky machine sitting on her desk and grabbed a wrench. 

 

“Maki is coming over later!” Miu said with a cheshire grin, beginning to work on her contraption. Kiibo talked to Maki the least out of all his friends, she was very closed off and hard to talk to. She was what Shirogane called cryptic and the white haired boy had to agree. It didn't help that she had such an icy stare at all times, even more emotionless than he was.

 

“Hm? Is that so?” Kiibo asked, not being particularly interested in what would surely be a failure to make a move on Miu’s part. She always become too scared and submissive to take any form of initiative with Maki, the blonde got tongue tied around the red eyed girl and was a pathetically flustered mess. Maki, however, seemed to find it endearing because she smiled and chuckled the most around Miu.

 

In those moments, Maki displayed a tenderness and affection that Kiibo could not. So, in the end, he supposes that  _ he _ is the most emotionless one.

 

“Yeah, I'm gonna show her this fuckin’ bad boy right here! What it does is a secret, though!” Miu chuckled nefariously and continued both adding and dismantling different parts of her creation. For a moment, brief concern flickered across Kiibo’s face but then he realized that something that large and clunky couldn't be used for something sexual.  _ Probably _ . 

 

Miu had feelings for Maki, it was plain as day. Kiibo had no idea what that felt like. He loved all of his friends dearly and wanted the best for them but he's never gotten a crush or wanted to kiss any of them or anything else like the vulgar things Miu says. He saw all of them in the same platonic light and doesn't know what it's like to adore someone so much you become unable to speak properly.

 

There were so many things Kiibo didn't know about himself, in fact. He had no idea what his sexuality was, he couldn't say straight because he’d never thought girls were anything more than pretty and he can't say gay because he'd never thought boys were anything more than handsome. He’d spent his whole life around Iruma, the most well endowed in their friend group and she was not afraid to flaunt it. Despite that, he'd never gotten a single impure thought about her.

 

The same goes for the other girls and for the boys. Kiibo thought that Saihara was cute in a soft way while Kaito was handsome in a rough way, even so, he couldn't imagine doing anything romantic or sexual with them. Kiibo can't recall any impure or lewd thoughts so he guesses he just doesn't have them. Once more, he felt a little envious of Miu. She was always so emotional and open, not to mention, so blatantly in love.

 

Finally, he responded, “So, I imagine you will be kicking me out soon, then.” He said rather matter of factly and Miu just shrugged.

 

“Probably! Maki doesn't like company, you know that.” At that, Kiibo simply hummed his response and watched her work away with that wonderful determination in her eyes. She was so invested and passionate in her work, she always is. Every little invention that lined her walls and shelves were a product of her love. Kiibo wished he had something to be passionate about like the others.

 

Saihara wanted to be a detective, Kaito wanted to be an astronaut or an astronomer, Angie was an amazing artist and there was no way she wouldn't end up famous. When they're all successful, where will he be? Kiibo wonders that every now and then, just a little worried for himself. Will he be stuck in this city forever with just K1-B0? Will he never know what it's like to fall in love or create something out of passion, to pursue an interest or to laugh until it hurt?

 

“Kiibs? You alright back there?” Miu asked, tone sounding worried despite the annoying nickname. “You're awfully quiet, more than usual. Did something happen?” 

 

“No, everything is fine, I'm just thinking.” Kiibo responded, letting himself fall back onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

 

The inventor replied, “I told ya to quit worryin’! Those new kids on the block won't even know what hit ‘em!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I will be updating DOK soon!! Anyways, comments are ALWAYS appreciated! Even short ones and I definitely need constructive criticism!!


End file.
